Le passage du temps
by bev28
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Drago Malefoy, par un geste d'amour traversait les siècles mais perdait de vue l'essentiel ? Et qu'une entité farfelue voulait éviter ce drame ? OS


Résumé : Défi de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : Comme un cadavre exquis. (Drago Malefoy, Elixir de longue Vie, Salle bain des préfets, il est l'heure de rentrer chez soi et au moment de partir, votre personnage se retrouve bloqué dans le noir sur son lieu de travail)

Que se passerait-il si Drago Malefoy, par un geste d'amour traversait les siècles mais perdait de vue l'essentiel ? Et qu'une entité farfelue voulait éviter ce drame ? OS

Disclamer : La magnifique œuvre JKR n'est pas à moi, seule l'histoire est de ma plume.

* * *

Drago s'avançait le long des corridors. Il vérifiait que personne n'avait été oublié, c'était son rôle après tout. Ce sorcier n'était pas commun, il était en effet l'actuel directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard, et ce depuis deux cents ans.

Il y avait fort longtemps, Drago Malefoy était né, fils unique de Lord Lucius Malefoy et de la très belle Narcissa Black. Ce jeune sorcier fut le contemporain, du célèbre Harry Potter dont parlent les légendes. Ce que ses histoires ne racontaient pas, c'est l'origine de l'actuel directeur, très secret sur sa vie.

En effet les romans d'histoire de disaient pas que le jeune Drago, âgé de trente ans, fier Père de son fils, Scorpius avait vu sa vie changer, quand un matin d'avril, il apprit que son fils était condamné. Comme tant d'autre de sa génération, il fut victime d'une maladie magique, création de Voldemort pour éradiquer les non sang-purs, mais le virus n'étant pas abouti ciblait tous sorciers confondus.

La nouvelle anéantit Drago, qui se plongea dans les recherches pour tenter de sauver l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Il se noya dans les runes anciennes, les sortilèges interdits, les potions oubliées, il alla même en dehors des sentiers battus en cherchant dans le domaine de l'alchimie. L'actuel directeur réussi, mais trop tard malheureusement. En effet, le Lord s'était alors tenu devant la tombe de son cher fils, une pierre philosophale à la main.

A ce moment-là, Drago hésita à mettre fin à ses jours, cependant une flamme d'espoir l'en empêcha. Son fils, avant de mourir, avait eu un héritier. Grand romantique dans l'âme, il s'était épris d'une moldu et n'osant la présenter à sa famille, avait vécu son amour caché. Un fils naquit de cette romance. Drago, dès qu'il apprit la nouvelle, pris sous son aile et la mère et l'enfant.

A partir de ce jour-là, il devint spectateur de sa lignée. Sa pierre philosophale, puissante par l'amour qui l'avait créée, donnait un Elixir de Longue Vie extrêmement efficace, qui donnait plusieurs décades d'espérance de vie par dose. Ainsi Drago vit naitre et mourir un nombre considérable de ses descendants sur lesquels il veillait tel un patriarche protecteur.

D'années en années, de siècles en siècles, Drago s'était comme figé. Il y avait deux cents ans, on lui proposa le poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Victime de son ennui, l'antique sorcier accepta. Dorénavant en plus sa descendance, il veillait sur chaque génération de sorciers, les unes après les autres, avec bienveillance.

L'intérêt du directeur était rarement piqué, son attention se faisait timide. Tel un objet des temps anciens, il prenait place dans l'histoire du monde, invisible, imperceptible.

Cette passivité agaçait grandement quelqu'un. Elle connaissait ce sorcier depuis les temps immémoriaux, autant il l'avait agacée du temps sa jeunesse tumultueuse avec l'Héritier Potter, autant, cette indifférente existence la minait. Mais elle avait un plan pour réveiller son directeur de la fadeur de sa vie.

Drago, inconscient des plans dont il était l'objet, se dirigeait vers la salle de bain des préfets pour un dernier plongeon avant la fin de l'année scolaire et le retour au Manoir Malefoy où une bonne partie de son immense famille habitait.

La salle de bain des préfets était immense, en son centre un grand bassin trônait. Sur un côté, étaient alignés, de nombreux robinets de cuivre de tailles différentes. Drago se fit couler de l'eau bien chaude agrémentée de sel de bain à la lavande.

Le directeur barbotta quelques heures dans l'eau savonneuse. Une fois détendu, il se rhabilla, prêt à quitter les lieux. Cependant, la porte était fermée et aucun des nombreux sorts de sa connaissance de lui permit de l'ouvrir. Drago était coincé. Toutes les lumières de la pièces s'éteignirent brusquement. Peu perméable au chose du monde, ce contretemps ne l'agaça même pas. Il s'assit contre un mur pour attendre un dénouement quelconque. Drago fut à peine surpris quand, il aperçu, éclairée par lumière de la Lune filtrant à travers les vitraux, une brume de magie sortir des murs pour s'amasser puis former une silhouette féminine qui s'écria soudain.

\- Ça suffit, tu m'agaces au plus haut point !

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Drago imperturbable

\- Je suis Poudlard ! dit l'entité hautainement, Et j'en ai ras le chapeau, d'un directeur amorphe, dépressif limite suicidaire ! Tu vas la vivre ta vie ou tu vas finir par te statufier un jour ! pétarada-t-elle.

Drago, intrigué, comme jamais depuis longtemps, observa de plus près l'apparence de l'entité. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais impossible de se souvenir de qui. Elle avait une belle chevelure de jais où se reflétait la lumière lunaire et des yeux chocolat. Poudlard s'assit à côté de son directeur.

\- Tu sais, il te reste soixante ans avant la prochaine dose d'Elixir de longue Vie. Cela pourrait être ta dernière vie mais pour cela, il faut que tu vives et non que tu dépérisses.

\- Je ne sais plus, souffla Drago. Après deux milles six ans trois ans, je ne sais plus ce qu'une vie d'homme représente. Je n'ai plus de joie, plus de douleur, plus de haine, plus de peur, juste du vide, un vide si infini, murmura-t-il.

\- Et si je te disais que la vie était sous ton nez mais que tu ne la voyais plus ? Quand as-tu ris la dernière fois ?

L'obscurité ambiante aidant, Drago se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il pensa d'abord à son petit rire, dû aux chatouilles de son père sur sa peau de bébé. Puis à ses rires fiers et sarcastiques contre les Gryffondors. Il se sentait si important à l'époque. Puis il pensa à ses sourires douloureux face aux pertes de la guerre et à sa noirceur, à ses sourires émerveillés devant la splendeur qu'était son fils puis ses sourires crispés devant sa tombe. Enfin pendant des siècles, des sourires fugaces, éphémères, vide. Puis il y a cinq ans, des sourires complices, des sourires indulgents et des sourires désabusés devant sa professeur de magie de combat.

Elizabeth Potter, était digne de son ancêtre, James Potter premier du nom. Elle avait la blague aux corps mais était Serpentard jusqu'aux orteils, elle avait une subtilité à toute épreuve et les tours qu'elle jouait, étaient bénins.

Donc depuis cinq ans, quand Drago était conscient de son entourage, ce qui restait rare, il souriait.

Il s'amusait de voir Miss Potter en pleine joute verbale avec Maximus Snape, descendant d'un cousin de son cher Severus et en tout point ressemblant. Drago s'intéressait parfois au grand débat entre Elizabeth et Pythia Dragonneau, bien plus illuminée que son ancêtre ayant du sang de Lovegood dans les veines. Ces débats se terminaient la plupart du temps soit par une bagarre en règle soit un commun éclat de rire. Il y avait toujours un ou deux paris en cours sur l'issu probable de ces joutes.

Doucement, trop doucement pour Poudlard, Elizabeth Potter sortait le directeur Drago Malefoy de sa trance millénaire. Mais l'entité, du fait de ses faibles résultats craignait que la jeune femme n'abandonne, car même s'il le sentiment d'amour était puissant, il n'en était pas moins dévastateur.

\- Hier, répondit alors Drago, quand Miss Potter à piéger Maximus sur son sujet de prédilection, les potions, et que d'un œil malicieux, elle lui a tiré la langue. Maximus, étant si prude qu'on peut l'être en a verdit de nausée. Ça m'a fait me souvenir du sentiment de joie enfantine, d'espièglerie que j'ai abandonné en chemin.

\- Bah voilà, on y arrive ! Comment trouves-tu Miss Potter ?

\- Elle est comme un mélange entre passé et présent. Parfois quand elle mordille une plume, je vois Harry, pris dans les pensées de la guerre. Quand elle prépare une blague, je vois ses yeux qui pétillent tels les jumeaux Weasley dans leurs grands jours. Son intelligence vive me rappel Daphné ou Granger. Son coté naïf me fait tout de suite penser à Londubat et quand elle parle de Nargolle, je revois Loufoca avec ses grosses lunettes roses. Elle est chacun d'eux, ses êtres qui ne sont plus que souvenirs dans ma mémoire et elle est … elle, unique dans cette temporalité, s'exprima Drago, suivant son fil de pensée. Je me suis souvent demandé s'il elle existait vraiment, ou si mon esprit l'avait créée pour que je ne sombre pas dans la folie, tellement proche.

Poudlard était contente, tout n'était pas perdu. Mais il fallait encore creuser.

\- Et physiquement ? demanda l'entité ingénument.

Drago fut perplexe, depuis la mort de sa femme quelques deux milles ans plus tôt, il n'avait plus pensé à l'attrait d'une femme, à la délicatesse d'une fossette, la grâce des lignes et des courbes d'une silhouette, l'envoutement du parfum de la peau, la saveur d'un baiser.

Il repensa à Elizabeth Potter. Oui, elle était belle, élégante, elle respirait la confiance en soi et la joie. Sa chevelure ébène bouclait en douceur jusqu'à ses hanches. Des plis de rire encadraient ses yeux d'un brun chaud à chaque sourire. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Miss Potter, était une femme divine.

Poudlard regarda son directeur, avalé par l'obscurité de la nuit, nuancée par une douce lumière céleste, observer le vide, un sourire sur les lèvres. Un type de sourire qu'elle n'avait que peu vu sur ce visage tant il était séducteur. Bien, bien, son plan commençait à fonctionner, il n'était pas trop tôt. Car ce que ne savait pas Drago, c'est que depuis que Poudlard était arrivée, il était observé par l'objet actuel de ses pensées, Miss Potter. Poudlard ne faisant pas les choses à moitié avait aussi séquestré la jeune professeure pour qu'elle puisse voir le cheminement du directeur et qu'ainsi, elle ne perde pas espoir.

La jeune femme avait toujours, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, été fascinée par Drago Malefoy. Quand elle était enfant, il était son héro qui pourchassait le dragon. Il fut son Crush d'adolescente ainsi que son fantasme de jeune adulte. Mais depuis qu'il avait embauchée à Poudlard, s'était bien plus que ça. Prises dans ses observations de lui, elle n'avait pas compris. Pas compris, qu'elle apprenait ses tics et ses mimiques, que maintenant elle savait ce qui pouvait le plonger loin dans le passé ou ce qui arrivait à le sortir de son apathie. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, que rien ne pouvait mieux égayer sa journée qu'un sourire ou un regard de son directeur. Elizabeth, comme beaucoup de femme avant elle, n'avait pas compris qu'elle tombait irrémédiablement amoureuse.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Poudlard veillait au grain, et il était hors de question, que de si belles âmes, si compatibles, ne se ratent dans cette réalité. L'entité voyant que ses deux protégés commençaient doucement mais surement à admettre, ENFIN, leurs sentiments, elle les libéra et se dispersa en un brouillard de magie.

Drago fut à peine étonné quand il sentit plus qu'il ne vit apparaître Elizabeth dans la pénombre du jour levant. La jeune femme ne parut pas surprise non plus. Tous deux se regardèrent, et étant en enfin en phase, ils se reconnurent comme les âmes sœurs qu'ils étaient.

A la suite de cette révélation et dans d'autres occasions, ils se découvrirent, s'apprivoisèrent, et pour finir, ne firent qu'un. Drago, en brisant cette solitude et en trouvant un sens à son existence, cessa dorénavant de survivre pour vivre. Et dans une pensée éphémère, il se dit que si ce passage du temps devait avoir une conclusion et bien se serait celle-là : Ils vécurent.


End file.
